


Hangover Cure

by hollyand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: My own attempt at writing while drunk. Anders takes care of Hawke while he has a hangover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my sober husband for correcting my mistakes as I wrote this on my phone while drunk in a bar on a Friday night. (Including this note. Also, for once, thank fuck for autocorrect.)

'Hawke, you're drunk.' 

'I know, Anders. And I still want you.' 

'Oh, love.' Anders couldn't help laughing; even in his clingy and inebriated state his lover still knew how to utterly charm him. 'Flattering as that is, I still feel we should wait until you're sober.' 

'I don' wanna wait,' Hawke whined, tightening his grip on his mage – or rather, it would have been a whine if he wasn't slurring his words the way he was, the cloyingly sweet smell of alcohol on his breath. 'I want you now. I don't care. We're much too young to be sittin' around...'

'Yes, but...' Anders looked round him wildly; he could feel Garrett Hawke's hot breath on his neck as the other man clung to him, almost collapsing on him while Anders was pushed up against the wall. 'I don't want to take advantage of you. Not like this.'

'You won't be.' Hawke's breath was hot against his ear now; and despite himself Anders couldn't help laughing a little. 'We've done this many times before while sober; what difference does it make when I've had a few drinks?'

'A few drinks?' Anders laughed. 'Hawke. You're literally more drunk than I've seen you in ages. I can't take advantage of you in this state. You're going to have a glass of water, and then go straight to bed. Healer's orders.' 

Hawke pouted. 'Anders. You're no fun.'

'Trust me, you will enjoy it far more when you're sober,' Anders reproached him. 'Frankly, we both will.'

Hawke groaned and collapsed against him again; despite how horny Hawke had proclaimed himself, Anders was sure his lover was too drunk to even get it up right now. 'Anders. You won't be taking advantage of me right now, I promise.'

'Maybe not,' Anders said, gently prising Hawke's arms from around his neck, 'but trust me when I say you will enjoy this much more when you're sober than you will now. And to be honest,' he added, murmuring under his breath as Hawke staggered away, 'so might I.' 

***

It was probably only to be expected that Hawke would have a raging hangover the next day. Anders chuckled to himself as Hawke groaned in the bed and buried himself under the covers as Anders approached, glass of water in one hand and herbs in the other. 

'Anders,' Hawke complained, his voice muffled by the duvet; Anders could only see the top of Hawke's messy dark hair on the pillow and nothing else. 'Go away.'

'You don't mean that, love,' Anders laughed as he settled himself on the huge four-poster bed, placing both items on the bedside locker and running a tender hand over the large lump in the bedcovers. 'Come on. I've brought you some elfroot. It'll do you good.' 

'Nothing will do me good,' Hawke moaned dramatically into his pillow. 'I'm never drinking again.' 

'You always say that, love. We both know it's not true.' 

'I mean it this time. What was I even thinking, anyway? Getting pissed out of my brain was always more Carver's remit, not mine.' 

'Love. You're not Carver - or even turning into Carver. Don't be silly.' 

Hawke groaned again; he sounded genuinely pained, and Anders couldn't tell if it was the hangover or the comparison to his brother. 'Maker. Let's hope not. Ever.' 

'Come on.' The tone in Anders's voice was patient and encouraging; the hand rubbing the lump in the bedcovers (on what Anders thought was his lover's back) was tender. 'I'm preparing a hangover cure for you. Well, not a cure, exactly. But something that should help with the headache at least.'

The lump in the bed perked up. 'Is it the Hanged Man's pig oat mash?'

'I'm afraid not, love. It's something that's a little more... medicinal.' 

The lump in the bed seemed to collapse on itself in disappointment. 'I don't want it if it's not the Hanged Man's pig oat mash.' 

'Well, I can order that for you later, if you like. But for now, I have something that I know will work. There's no guarantee that anything the Hanged Man produces is fit for you in your current state. Especially not after last night.' Anders paused to steep the herbs in the glass of water, watching them turn the liquid a clear maroon before speaking again. 'You... don't normally get as drunk as you did last night after a _normal_ night at the Hanged Man, I have to say.' 

'Blame Isabela,' Hawke moaned. 'She dared us all to drink her special moonshine. How could I say no?' 

'Ah,' Anders said, wisely. 'That explains it. Then I think this concoction I'm making up will really help with that. And then, maybe later - when you can actually move - we'll get you down to the Hanged Man for some pig oat mash. Right now, however, we need to get you well enough to leave your bed.'

The duvet lump whined, and then shuddered; and suddenly the covers were flung back and a very dishevelled and bleary-eyed Hawke emerged. Anders couldn't help smiling tenderly at him; Hawke looked adorable, even while grumpy and hungover, and it was all he could do to keep himself from laughing out loud while his heart felt like it was about to burst with love at the sight of his rumpled boyfriend, sniffling at Anders with the most pathetic look on his bearded face. 

'Come on,' Anders smiled, picking up the potion as Hawke wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'Drink this, love. I promise you it will help.' 

Hawke took the glass from him, and eyed its contents suspiciously. 'Very well, then,' he eventually said. 'If you're sure it'll help.' 

'Of course it'll help.' 

Hawke paused, then took a tentative sip; he wrinkled his nose again. 

'Ugh,' Hawke said. 'I think I'd rather be drunk again.' 

'It's not so bad if you drink it all as quickly as you can,' Anders encouraged; at his words, Hawke took a deep breath and gulped all the rest of it in one go. 'It'll help with the worst of the pain. Trust me.' 

'How long does this thing take to work?' Hawke asked, grimacing as he set the empty glass back down on the bedside locker. 

'At least half an hour, I should think,' Anders said. 'Or you could always go back to sleep if you really wanted; it can make you drowsy sometimes. But you'll feel much better when you wake, I promise.' 

Hawke fell back onto the pillows and grabbed Anders's hand. 'I think I'll sleep the worst of it off, then.' He tugged at Anders, pulling him down with him. 'Stay with me, Anders. Stay while I sleep? Promise you won't leave?' 

Anders sighed affectionately, and slid under the duvet next to his lover. 'All right, love. I'll be here if you need me. I promise you I won't leave.' 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited later to add: [hollyand-writes.tumblr.com](http://hollyand-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
